Don't Let Go
by CrazyJulz16
Summary: This story begins in Kickin' It in China. Jack saves Kai, but Kai knocks Jack over the wall. Kim rescues him and gets grabbed by Kai's ninjas. What will Jack do to save her? And will they finally figure out their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Go

A.N. Okay, so I love Jack/Kim on _Kickin' It_, so I thought I'd try my hand at a fic. Let it be noted that I know almost nothing about karate. This story begins in the end of_ Kickin' it in China_ when Kai almost goes over the wall. Well, here we go. Enjoy.

OooOooOooOooO

Jack pulled Kai back over the wall with a grunt. His wrist was burning, but his cousin's life was much more important.

"Well, that just proves you're weak," Kai snapped. "I would have let you drop." Jack took a moment to be devastated that his cousin was so horrible, and in that second, Kai struck. A vicious kick to the stomach sent Jack stumbling backwards toward the waist high wall between him and nothingness. Jack found himself flailing, grasping, and falling over. His hands clung to the wall.

"Ah! My wrist! Kai, help me!" Jack shouted. Kai just smirked and backed away. Then Kim was flashing past him and grabbing Jack's wrists.

"Jack! Hold on, I got you!" She began pulling him up and over with a steady stream of words. "I got you, you're okay," she muttered. As soon as his feet were on the ground again, Jack enveloped Kim in his arms.

"Thanks, Kim. I owe you one," he whispered in her ear. Did he imagine it, or did she just shiver? Suddenly she was wrenched away from him by her arm. Kai was crushing her elbow and glaring furiously at her.

"This'll teach you not to interfere!" He yelled as he kicked her in the chest. She went flying into the wall next to the doorway and slid down with a groan.

Kai pulled his foot back to kick her while she was down, and Jack latched onto it. He pulled his cousin around and snarled, "Don't you dare touch her."

Kai laughed. "Oh? And who's gonna stop me? Paul, Stan, grab her," he commanded. Two of the 'ninjas' who had ambushed Jack snatched Kim up by her arms. She was still out of it, but now she looked scared.

"Jack!" she cried as the boys dragged her to the side.

"Kim! Let her go, Kai. This is between you and me, she has nothing to do with it," Jack growled.

Kai chuckled again. "Ah, but she interfered, so she brought this on herself. Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her once I'm done with you." Jack just swung at his cousin in fury, his broken wrist forgotten as the fight continued. Jack swept Kai's feet out from under him and kicked at him, but Kai rolled away from the blow. He leapt to his feet and kicked out at Jack's chest. Jack lunged sideways, feinted a kick, and punched Kai hard in the arm that came up to block. Kai stumbled a little, and Jack followed up his advantage. Soon Kai was down, Jack standing over him with a fist pulled back.

"Yield and I won't have to hurt you," Jack said angrily. "And let Kim go." The boys holding Kim captive had been inching closer to the edge of the wall during the fight. Now they waited for Kai's orders. Even beaten, Kai retained his smirk.

"Throw her over the wall," he ordered. The boys moved to do just that, but Rudy, forgotten until now, hurried to the rescue. He yanked one of the ninjas off of Kim. She used her free arm to punch the other boy in the face. He ran away from her holding his bleeding nose. Kim rushed away from the drop. Jack kicked Kai hard in the side.

"Get out of my sight. You are no cousin of mine. I never want to see your face again, you traitorous snake." Jack spat. Kai ran back into the building as Jack turned to Kim. "Kim, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine, Jack. Are you okay? You're the one with the broken wrist, and the one who almost fell off the wall!" Kim retorted. He didn't answer, choosing to wrap her in a hug instead. After about thirty seconds, they pulled apart to look each other up and down for injury. Their eyes found each other, and they both blushed. Kim looked down demurely.

"Sorry I interrupted your fight. I guess I just gave you something else to worry about. And I'm sorry your cousin turned out to be so evil," Kim apologized.

"Kim, I'm just happy that you're okay. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt trying to help me." And with that, he hugged Kim again. "Thanks, by the way," he whispered. This time he was sure she shivered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back. He found himself shuddering pleasurably as well. He could practically _feel_ her grin. Jack could barely follow what happened next. He leaned back a bit to look at her face, their eyes met again, and then his lips were on hers in a kiss.

At first she froze in shock, but then he felt her lips move against his; kissing him back. Her arms tightened around his neck and his around her waist. She tasted like strawberries, probably from lip gloss. Jack thought that it was the most wonderfully sweet flavor in the world. They broke apart far too soon for air, and she stared at him, blushing bright red as she did.

"What was _that_?" She asked breathlessly.

"No idea," he sputtered. He still hadn't let her go, and he couldn't help but feel how comfortable this was. He was thinking about kissing her again when a cough sounded, and Jack was brought back to reality.

"Guys? We should probably go back inside," Rudy pointed out. Jack let Kim go, but he grabbed her hand instead. The others on the wall were goggling anyway, and Kim's hand felt nice in his. They walked back into the building, swinging their joined hands between them.

Their missing friends ran in a few moments later. They were disheveled and oddly dressed, but Jack was out of shock for the day. The three boys looked around until their eyes finally rested on Jack and Kim. Jerry was the first to speak. "So, what'd we miss?"

A.N. So? What'd you think? If you want, I can try to continue this, but I think it'll probably stay a one-shot unless I get an overwhelming reviewer response. Oh, and I haven't given up on Saved from the Pirates, I'm just waiting until I get my school laptop back. Anyway, what did you like, what didn't you like, what do you think should be changed? REVIEW, people! PLEASE!


	2. Epilogue

_A.N. Well, here we are again. I decided to write an epilogue for this story for you guys. Read it, and tell me what you think in a REVIEW. Read on._

OooOooOooOooO

Dinner was a nice affair. Jack and Kim had never particularly explained the romantic nature of the events on the wall, so only Rudy was aware of their new relationship. The other boys had drawn conclusions, but they weren't confirmed. They, however, had explained every detail about their marriage. They all seemed jumpy, as if they were waiting for their wives to show up at any minute. They never did, though, and the meal was finished quietly.

After dinner, the Wasabi Warriors walked to the exit of the wall. Jack and Kim swung their joined hands between them. Their hands had been linked almost continuously since their kiss hours ago. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie lead the way, on the lookout for their fake wives as they made their way down the stairs. Rudy went next, breaking the railing as he did.

Jack and Kim came last; joking about Jerry's lack of commitment to his fake wife. As Kim's foot hit the first step, a cry from behind them halted them in their tracks.

"Hey! Jack! I'll get you for what you did! Mark my words. One day you'll let your guard down, and I'll be there to get you when you do. Sleep with one eye open, coz," Kai yelled angrily from about twenty feet behind them. Jack moved to reply, but Kim beat him to it.

She raced down the hall towards Kai, slid to a stop, and kicked him in the stomach. He let out a grunt and fell to his knees.

"You'll leave Jack alone, Kai," Kim spat. "Or I'll find you and put you in a world of pain. If I ever see your face again, you'll regret the day you were born." She grabbed him by his collar, wrenched him to his feet, and stared him in the eyes. He felt as though her eyes were burning twin holes in his soul. He quivered in fear as he tried to lean as far away from the angry blonde as possible.

"Got it?" She snarled. He nodded fervently, and she threw him away from her. He fell on his butt and scrambled away from her before turning tail and running.

She spun on her toes, flipped her hair, and flounced back to the openmouthed Jack standing where she had left him.

"So where were we?" She laughed as his mouth continued to hang open and he gave no sign of having heard. "You're gonna catch flies, dear," she informed him as she closed his mouth for him.

Jack finally found his voice. "What was _that?_" He squeaked.

"That was _my_ hero complex," she retorted with a smile. Then she leaned up, kissed him on the cheek, and began running down the stairs. "Race you to the bottom!" She called back to him. He sprang into action after her, laughing the whole way down.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well, that's it. End of this story. I just figured that you guys deserved an epilogue. What did you think? Review!_


End file.
